


Fitting Room

by Princess_Claire_Fey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Incest, Lingerie, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Claire_Fey/pseuds/Princess_Claire_Fey
Summary: Azula thinks she can spend however much of daddy's money as she wants.Ozai is amused.





	Fitting Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GulDukatsWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulDukatsWife/gifts).

Azula often went clothes shopping. Her father afforded her a generous allowance, which she utilized to its fullest extent. Father never seemed to mind the thousands of dollars periodically drained from his card, so Azula didn't need to concern herself with thrifting like Ty Lee who regularly visited thrift stores to collect her used pink, floral, and other exhaustingly upbeat clothes for next to nothing.  
  
That is, he never minded _until now_.  
  
"Ten thousand." Ozai said dramatically, reading the printout of his credit report. "You managed to spend ten thousand in one day on _clothes?_" he growled, truthfully not caring one way or the other but happy to make a big deal out of his daughter growing egregious in her spending.  
  
"To be fair." Azula defended herself. "It wasn't _all_ clothes." she explained. "Some of it was shoes and a handbag."  
  
Ozai laughed. "Ah," he began, taking a step towards her and leaving the report on the table. "Taking the snarky approach I see." he said with a grin. "Sometimes you really do take after your mother." Ozai said disapprovingly.  
  
Azula briefly looked down, knowing that if she didn't explain herself quickly her plans to go shopping with Mai and Ty Lee next month would be swiftly destroyed by a withdrawal of her card privileges. "_Really_" she insisted. "Do you know what a good dress costs these days?" she asked. "I can't afford to make a fool of myself every time you bring me along to one of your classy private functions."  
  
Ozai raised an eyebrow. "So, you expect me to believe people notice the difference between all of these ridiculously expensive pieces of fabric?"  
  
"Well, I suppose if you don't pay too close attention a red dress is a red dress." Azula began. "But there's a difference between something that hugs your curves and something that drapes over you like a blanket. And that can be the difference between looking alluring and looking average."  
  
"Hmm." Ozai considered. Azula _had_ always managed too look drop-dead gorgeous in anything she happened to wear. Ozai had wanted to tear her clothes right off her more than once. Perhaps it wasn't just talent on her part that got her there. "And who are you trying to look _alluring_ for?" he asked.  
  
"Well..." Azula trailed off, suddenly wishing she had used a different adjective. "Think of your business dinners." she thought quickly. "Would you rather they think about the dashing lady sitting next to you, or about how you're overcharging them by several percentage points in interest?" she asked rhetorically. "Plus, if they don't notice their wives surely will. Women _love_ to gossip about other women's poor wardrobes." she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Very well." said Ozai, deciding to accept her rather contrived explanation. "Perhaps I should come along with you this time?" he asked, his tone making it clear that it was more of a statement of fact than a genuine question.  
  
Azula looked up in surprise. "What?" she asked before thinking.  
  
"You said you wanted things to make you _alluring_. Perhaps a male perspective will help in this regard, hmm?" he said with a grin.  
  
Azula blushed. "You wish to give me fashion advice, Father? Are you sure you're up to the task?" she asked, slowly realizing that her father's anger over the money was little more than a ruse to tag along and see what she was doing with all of it. Perhaps today would be fun after all.  
  
"Oh, I'll manage." Ozai said confidently. "I am known in seven countries for my fine eye for beauty. Shall we?" he motioned towards the garage, Azula following without protest.  
  
"You haven't driven me anywhere in years." Azula said, climbing into the passengers seat and placing her handbag on the floor.  
  
Ozai laughed. "Ever since you got your license, you haven't let me." he said, turning the key. "Now, to where are we headed?" he asked.  
  
"True enough." Azula admitted, bringing up the directions on her phone and placing it on the dashboard.  
  
It didn't take long for them to reach their destination, Azula was silent for most of the ride, not sure how to strike up a conversation when the purpose of their outing was Ozai giving her his _male perspective._  
  
"Well, what would you like to do first, father?" she asked with uncertainty as she got out of the car.  
  
Ozai shook his head. "I'm just here to observe how you're spending all my money." said Ozai. "And offer my opinions when necessary." he added.  
  
"Very well." Azula gave a half-smile. "I'm in need of another summer outfit. Casual." she said simply, walking through the doors of the store and waving off the salesperson who came to greet them.  
  
"A summer outfit?" Ozai asked, having heard both Azula and others speak about their various 'summer clothes' 'winter clothes', and so forth but never really understanding why anyone would need different clothes for each four seasons.  
  
Azula laughed, turning towards Ozai. "It means you wear less, with brighter colors." she explained.  
  
"I see." Ozai said simply, rather liking the sound of that.  
  
What Ozai was not prepared for however was the Azula flicking through racks of hangars, considering items of clothing for what seemed like minutes at a time. When Ozai had imagined this, he had figured he would be spending most of his time watching as Azula tried on item after item, not standing around waiting for her to figure out what she was looking for.  
  
"What about this?" Ozai asked, holding out a hangar he had found in another section.  
  
"Daddy, that's lingerie." Azula said with a blank face.  
  
"Well, you said to wear less and have brighter colors." he said with a smirk. "I'm pretty sure this meets one of your requirements."  
  
"Ha-ha." she said sarcastically, figuring it was another one of Ozai's inappropriate jokes.  
  
"Really," Ozai insisted. "I think this would look great on you. You get get your casual summer-whatever later."  
  
Azula sighed. "Very well." she conceded. "I will try it." she conceded, taking the hangar from Ozai and walking towards one of the fitting rooms.  
  
"Be sure to show me when you're done." Ozai said as she walked inside.  
  
Azula couldn't help but cringe as she started to undress and put on the small, transparent black one-piece with a slit going from the waist all the way to her neckline. It was clear that father just wanted to have some laughs at her expense and remind her not to run up his credit _too_ much. It did look good on her, that much was clear, though it wasn't exactly her style. When it came to nightwear and underwear Azula dressed for comfort, and not to please. A simple red kimono did wonders in that respect.  
  
She opened the curtain to the fitting room to show her father as he had requested. It was nothing he hadn't seen before.  
  
"Hmm." Ozai considered. "Put your hair forward." he requested.  
  
Azula complied, letting her black locks run down her breasts and to her waist.  
  
"Yes, that's perfect." he declared, taking a few steps forward and entering the fitting room, closing the curtain behind him.  
  
"Father..." Azula trailed off. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You said you wanted to look alluring, didn't you?" Ozai asked. "Well you look alluring now. Alluring enough that I just can't resist." he said, running his right hand over Azula's breast which was covered in lace.  
  
Azula sighed again. "Alright father, you've made your point." she said. "No more putting 10 thousand on your card in a day."  
  
Ozai ran his hand down her arm. "Oh, I don't mind your spending, my daughter." he said. "But if I'm going to give you all this money, isn't it only fair that I get to see some of the benefit?" he asked, putting his other hand on her crotch.  
  
"I-I suppose." she said, not entirely comfortable with Ozai's touch.  
  
"I'm glad we can agree." said Ozai, going in for a kiss as he reached into the slit to rub her left nipple, enjoying the uncomfortable look on his daughter's face. Azula had never been with a man before.  
  
"Maybe we can continue this at home." Azula stammered, not understanding the way her father was making her body feel. "Is that alright, daddy?"  
  
He shook his head. "No." he said bluntly, biting into the crook of her neck eliciting a small cry which Ozai stopped with a hand over her mouth. "You said you wanted to be alluring. Now you get to see what happens when you lure in a man."  
  
"F-Father." she managed, finally realizing that Ozai wasn't just looking her over. "Please. Not here. Someone might see." she said.  
  
"Well, then we'll just have to be quick then won't we?" said, grabbing the fabric with two hands and ripping the slit down to her crotch earning a disapproving look from Azula. "Don't worry, I can buy another one." he said, slipping inside of her.  
  
Azula tried to cry out but Ozai had covered her mouth again, forcing her to breath through her nose as he began a series of slow, methodical thrusts causing a firey sensation between her legs. Azula had pictured her first time previously, many times. At home, or perhaps at someone else's, with candles and sensual kisses beforehand. Not at all like this.  
  
Ozai restrained a moan of his own as he got closer and closer to climax. He too had pictured this moment many times. Though it was always with Azula, and it was always like this. Always a decision in the moment, taking what he was owed.  
  
It was only fair he get to partake in his own daughter, after all. What with all the love he put into her.


End file.
